Luna
by seikenankoku
Summary: Esa noche la luna era idéntica a la que había cuando Naruto nació... precuela de Sakumo.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Resumen: Esa noche la luna era idéntica a la que había cuando Naruto nació... precuela de Sakumo.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Luna.

La luna brillaba en el cielo con un aura fantasmal esa noche, el día del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Naruto, el joven ninja estaba seguro que esa noche por fin tendría suerte, puesto que ya no existía ningún obstáculo para cortejar a la persona que amaba.

Kakashi le había dicho más de una vez que sus sentimientos no eran correctos y que una vez alcanzada la madurez se daría cuenta que el amor que decía sentir sólo se trataba de aprecio mutuo, de admiración entre camaradas, nada más, en pocas palabras que sólo estaba confundido.

Naruto ya tenía dieciocho años, ya había luchado demasiado, había visto aun más y sobrevivido situaciones que hombres del doble de su edad jamás podrían comprender, era por eso que a pesar de ser tan joven estaba seguro que el cálido sentimiento que había en su corazón no era camaradería, no era admiración, ese dulce fuego que sentía en su pecho cada vez que le veía se trataba de amor.

Aunque Kakashi intentara decirle lo contrario, él lo amaba y esta noche se lo diría, se lo haría entender a como diera lugar, porque estaba seguro que el ninja copia también compartía sus sentimientos.

Era obvio por la forma en la cual respondía primero a sus caricias y después lo apartaba avergonzado de sí mismo, por la forma en la cual con sólo verlo parecía resplandecer, cómo pasaban horas charlando o simplemente observando el cielo.

Naruto no comprendía en lo que pensaba el mayor cada vez que estaban juntos, pero si sabía que era el único que podía disfrutar de esos momentos apacibles, en donde Kakashi se abría con él.

Armándose de valor tocó tres veces a la puerta esperando con ansia y anticipación para que le dejaran entrar y pudiera pasar esa noche en los brazos de su antiguo sensei, Kakashi se tardo algunos minutos en abrir, pero allí estaba observándolo a través de una pequeña abertura.

Naruto le pregunto entonces sonriendo porque seguramente Kakashi ya sabía que planeaba declarársele esa noche y aun así le abrió la puerta, aunque no del todo — ¿No me dejas pasar?

Kakashi pareció meditarlo un poco y en vez de dejarlo pasar, salió por completo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, respondiéndole — No creo que sea correcto.

Naruto no permitiría que esa respuesta lo deprimiera y le pregunto a Kakashi con una sonrisa aun mayor, esperando que sus dieciocho años fueran suficientes para que aceptara que también lo quería — ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Kakashi colocando sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, recargándose contra la puerta le respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, enfocándose en su hombro — Es tu cumpleaños… lamento que no tenga nada que darte… pero se me hizo tarde para la armería e intente ir a Ichikaru pero también estaba cerrado.

Naruto le respondió colocando ambas manos a un lado de la cabeza de Kakashi, comprendiendo perfectamente que sólo intentaban desviar la conversación, porque Naruto no deseaba regalos materiales esa noche, sólo esperaba recibir un "sí" después de una lista interminable de "no" — Por fin soy mayor de edad, esta noche…

Kakashi inmediatamente sujeto sus brazos para intentar alejarlo de su cuerpo respondiéndole — Eso no significa que hayas madurado, Naruto.

Naruto no esperaba recibir esa respuesta, esperaba que Kakashi le diera un beso en los labios y aceptara que también le amaba, sin embargo, aquí estaba él, negándose a lo que ambos deseaban una vez más. — ¿Entonces qué significa madurar?

Kakashi le respondió esperando que a esa hora nadie estuviera despierto y no escucharan su conversación. — Esto no es correcto.

Naruto le aseguro tomándolo de las manos, intentando hacerle ver que su amor por el no cambiaria nunca, no importando cuantos años pasaran — Tu me amas, yo te amo… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Kakashi no intento soltarse, observando como una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores se prendía, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo invitara a pasar y una vez adentro le hiciera comprender que sólo estaba confundido, sin embargo, dentro de su casa podría darle ideas contrarias a lo que deseaba expresar. — Lo mejor sería que te fueras a entrenar, ya verás que cuando regreses te darás cuenta de que no me amas.

Naruto le pregunto entonces soltándolo observándolo de reojo — Si me voy a entrenar y regreso tú me aceptaras en tu vida.

Kakashi le respondió acariciando el cabello de Naruto al igual que si tuviera ocho años, de una forma que solamente lo hacía enfurecer, porque ya no era un niño y Kakashi insistía en tratarlo como tal. — Ya eres parte de mi vida.

Naruto sacudiendo la mano de Kakashi le respondió dándose la vuelta, dejándolo solo, sintiéndose completamente miserable. — Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

El joven rubio se marcho sin escuchar la respuesta de Kakashi, porque si regresaba de su entrenamiento de dos años y aun lo seguía rechazando no sabría que hacer, mucho menos si cuando regresara veía que su antiguo sensei ya tenía una pareja o pero aun, una esposa.

Tsunade le había estado insistiendo al mayor en que debía casarse, tener hijos y una familia, alguien que continuara con su legado, porque si su padre había sido muy poderoso, Kakashi lo era también, su hijo seguramente lo sería.

Pero Naruto no deseaba que Kakashi se casara, mucho menos que arreglaran una boda con una persona que no lo amaría como él lo hacía, ¿porque no podían ver que los dos serían felices juntos?

Era aun peor escuchando constantemente la voz del zorro de nueve colas instándolo a tomar lo que deseaba, a realizar una unión a la antigua, jamás podría hacerle algo así a Kakashi, aunque no comprendía del todo de que hablaba.

"Te rendirás tan pronto"

Naruto siguió avanzando en las calles de la aldea, tratando de alejarse de la decepción que sentía, mañana partiría a su viaje de dos años de entrenamiento y más que nada quería a alguien esperándolo en la puerta de la aldea, que le diera un motivo para regresar antes de tiempo.

"Dos años es demasiado tiempo"

Naruto se detuvo en seco cuando llego a la copa del columpio en donde jugaba cuando era niño, ordenándole al zorro — ¡Guarda silencio!

"No, tú tienes la fuerza para somételo a tu voluntad"

Naruto sujeto su cabeza respondiéndole, intentando concentrarse inútilmente, porque muy en el fondo deseaba a Kakashi con él. — El no me ama.

"El te ama, pero no lo admite"

Naruto observando el cielo con la luna brillando entre las nubes respondió golpeando el árbol — Eso ya lo sé.

"Yo también lo deseo, tomémoslo y después nos amara."

Naruto se horrorizo al escuchar las palabras del zorro, pero no por lo desagradable que le fuera esa idea, sino por el contrario, ansiaba tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, escuchar su voz en medio del placer, observar sus ojos después de un orgasmo. — ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerle eso!

"Tal vez tu no, pero yo sí puedo"

Naruto en ese momento salto de la rama, debía encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, que le ayudara a tranquilizarse, de lo contrario realizaría un acto por el que jamás podría perdonarse.

No soportaría que Kakashi le tuviera miedo, ni que retrocediera con odio al verlo porque él destruyo la confianza que se había forjado en todos esos años, aun así esta noche le sería imposible controlar al zorro de nueve colas sí se salía de control.

Encontró a Iruka Umino en camino a un bar en donde se reunían los shinobi, cerca del centro de la aldea, el instructor de la academia ninja al verlo sonrió instantáneamente preguntándole al ver la expresión de cansancio en sus ojos — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto asintió aparentando ser el tonto sin preocupaciones que todo el mundo conocía, esperando engañar así a Iruka, quien le pregunto recordando que hoy era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y reconociendo la cercanía que había con el departamento de cierto genio bastante torpe le pregunto. — ¿Es Kakashi verdad?

Naruto se mordió el labio, no deseaba que fuera tan obvio como para que los demás se dieran cuenta, sin embargo, Iruka al ver que no respondía le dijo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. — No pensé que lo hiciera.

Naruto le pregunto casi inmediatamente — ¿De qué hablas?

Iruka le respondió conduciéndolo al bar cercano, en donde pensaba que Naruto debía comer algo y tal vez, después de dieciocho años de abstinencia un poco de sake, sólo un poco.

Una vez sentados en el bar Iruka se sirvió un poco de sake y a Naruto la mitad de un vaso diciéndole, esperando que el biombo de papel de arroz fuera suficiente para tener algo de privacidad. — Hace un mes Kakashi se acerco a mí con una petición.

Naruto intento beber un poco de sake, recordando algunas ocasiones en las cuales Jiraiya intento enseñarle a apreciar esa bebida con muy malos resultados, porque si bien recordaba su sabor era sumamente desagradable. — ¿Cuál?

Iruka bebió el vaso de sake y le respondió con cierta congoja — Me explico algo de su situación y me dijo que yo era la única persona que podría hacerte entender que tú estabas confundido, que lo que tu sentías no era amor.

Naruto al probar un poco del sake prefirió dejarlo a un lado preguntándole con ojos llorosos — No es verdad Iruka sensei, de veras… ¿Por qué no puede creerme?

Iruka le respondió colocando una mano en el hombro de Naruto. — Lo sé, es lo que le dije, que tus sentimientos por lo que a mí respecta eran sinceros, pero él me dijo que si yo no te hacia cambiar de opinión él lo haría.

"Esta aquí"

Naruto escucho decir al zorro de nueve colas, el que comenzó a alborotarse en su mente y de aun existir los barrotes, estaría chocando contra ellos para que lo dejara libre.

Repentinamente se escucho una voz al otro lado del bar y a través del biombo se podía ver a dos shinobis sentados enfrente de la barra, uno de ellos era Genma, quien parecía estar casi ebrio, en el otro lado estaba Kakashi con una apariencia miserable. — ¿Qué? ¿Rompiste con tu novia, Kakashi?

Kakashi no le respondió y bebió la copa de sake de un solo trago, esperando que Genma desapareciera de la barra o que simplemente lo ignorara. — Por que de ser así, con gusto te alegraría un poco… ya sabes a lo que me refiero no.

Kakashi en vez de golpearlo o alejarse de él inmediatamente como Naruto esperaba que lo hiciera le respondió sonriendo a través de su máscara. — ¿Sí? Pero tú no tienes lo que yo necesito, Genma.

Genma se acerco en ese momento demasiado al cuerpo del ninja copia y una de sus manos se metió debajo de la barra, Naruto no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, su imaginación podía visualizarlo perfectamente. — ¿Por qué eres así?

Kakashi a su vez había sujetado la tentona mano de Genma antes de que pudiera chocar con su rodilla y en ese momento estaba doblando sus dedos con tanta fuerza que podría partir dicha mano a la mitad. — No lo sé, tal vez porque tus atenciones no son bien recibidas, Genma.

Naruto sólo pudo ver que Kakashi le susurraba algo a Genma en el oído y en su mente parecía que estuviera citándose con él, después de haberlo despreciado, de ignorar su amor.

"Mata a ese intruso y somete a nuestro elegido"

Genma era un shinobi extremadamente infiel, era todo un juerguista, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, después de una misión exitosa debía disipar su tensión con algo de sexo, no era posible que Kakashi no lo supiera y aun así estaba coqueteando con él.

"Enséñale quien manda"

Naruto rompió el vaso que sostenía hasta ese momento y susurro sintiendo que su control comenzaba a disiparse. — Tengo que irme.

Iruka intento detener al joven rubio, pero era tarde, se había marchado en una nube de humo al mismo tiempo que Kakashi cansado de las insistencias de Genma se levantaba de su asiento después de escucharse un doloroso "crack" debajo de la mesa.

Kakashi salió del establecimiento sintiéndose igual que como entro, completamente abatido, había tratado a Naruto como si no valiera nada, ignorado su cumpleaños y después rechazado su declaración de amor, lo peor era que tenía su regalo de cumpleaños envuelto en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Sólo esperaba que cuando regresara de su viaje no lo odiara tanto, porque solamente estaba haciendo lo mejor para él, Kakashi era mucho mayor que Naruto, se sentía vacio, como una herramienta sin filo.

¿De qué le serviría una persona así al futuro Hokage?

Sí Naruto no comprendía que no era correcto el amor que sentía por él, Kakashi sí lo hacía y no importando lo mucho que amara al joven rubio, Naruto Uzumaki merecía algo mejor que él.

Kakashi deseaba entrenar un poco, tal vez de esa forma podría borrar las dudas de su mente, porque por primera vez en su vida ese día no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para poder leer alguno de sus libros, en el bar que visitaba estaba Genma, un Genma muy borracho que no comprendía el significado del espacio personal ni el significado de "sí vuelves a intentar eso te rompo la mano", no podía charlar con Naruto, sus Ninken no lo entenderían e Iruka Umino sería indiferente a los hechos que ya le había planteado.

Deteniéndose en el campo de entrenamiento observo la luna por primera vez esa noche, el cielo estaba despejado y el astro brillaba con un aura espectral, se parecía tanto a la noche en la cual el zorro de nueve colas fue soltado.

Naruto siguió a Kakashi de cerca, esperando encontrar en algún rincón oscuro a Genma, con quien se había citado después de rechazarlo, porque no veía que lo amaba, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

Para su sorpresa Kakashi no fue directo a su departamento, tampoco a la piedra memorial, sino al campo de entrenamiento en donde podrían estar solos.

"Por fin"

Susurro el zorro de nueve colas de manera siniestra, Naruto dio un paso en su dirección alertando a Kakashi, repentinamente estaba detrás de él observándolo fijamente, parecía molesto y el mayor sabía que no podía culparlo por eso. — ¿Naruto?

"Es el momento de actuar, tómalo"

Naruto ignoro al zorro que le ordenaba seguir sus peores deseos, la oscuridad de su alma y por el momento aun tenía la fuerza para negarse a dejarlo libre. — Te vi en el bar con Genma, no puedes darme una oportunidad y sí puedes coquetear con ese pervertido.

Kakashi al escuchar el reclamo de Naruto retrocedió algunos pasos sorprendido y ligeramente molesto por el tono de voz que usaba el menor con él. — Me imagino que también viste que poco me falto para lanzarlo al otro lado de la barra, Naruto.

"Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo"

Naruto negó aquello con la cabeza, pero no era para Kakashi, sino para el zorro de nueve colas que insistía en liberarse y tomar lo que los dos deseaban. — ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con no?

Naruto hincándose en el suelo le susurro al mayor, tratando de controlar su propia oscuridad, al zorro de nueve colas que había decidido aceptar su opción de compañero y sus deseos por tener al hombre de cabello plateado debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo, pronunciando su nombre. — Kakashi, vete de aquí.

Kakashi nunca hubiera dejado sólo a Naruto en un estado parecido, estaba a punto de tocar su cabeza cuando repentinamente los ojos del joven rubio se tornaron rojos, dos colmillos ligeramente pronunciados se percibían entre sus labios. — ¡No puedo controlarlo por más tiempo!

Naruto volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez con una voz diferente a la del rubio, un poco más grave, mucho más siniestra. — No huyas Kakashi…

Kakashi no abandonaría la aldea a la furia del zorro de las nueve colas y colocándose en una postura defensiva con un kunai en mano, espero por el primer golpe que vendría del Kyubi que lentamente comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del menor con su aura roja.

Naruto apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas lastimaron la piel de las palmas de su mano volvió a pronunciar antes de colocarse al ras del suelo, con manos y piernas sosteniendo su cuerpo. — ¡Huye!

Kakashi retrocedió un sólo paso cuando el Kyubi terminó de rodear el cuerpo de Naruto, tomando control de su voluntad, meneando nueve colas de chakra, haciendo que se preguntara porque no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

Pronto el zorro respondió a sus preguntas diciéndole acercándose algunos pasos a él, tratando de alguna manera de parecer inofensivo, por lo menos la postura de sus colas, orejas y miembros era el que utilizaba una bestia cuando se acercaba a otra. — El muchacho sufre por culpa tuya, su corazón sangra al igual que él mío, pero antes de tomar lo que nos pertenece por derecho prefiere morir por la tristeza.

Kakashi no era ningún idiota e inmediatamente comprendió la postura del zorro, sus palabras y sí Naruto no podía tomarlo, entonces el zorro lo haría, todo por su necedad. — Yo no.

Una de las colas se movió como un tentáculo intentando darle un golpe, Kakashi logro esquivarlo con ayuda de su sharingan y en vez de contraatacar decidió alejarlo de la aldea, porque no había forma alguna en la cual él pudiera derrotar al Kyubi.

El zorro de nueve colas comenzó a seguirlo, pronunciando detrás de él, como si aquellas palabras fueran a convencerlo de detenerse. — Sera mejor si no huyes Kakashi, no queremos lastimarte… no demasiado.

Kakashi recibió en ese momento un golpe en la espalda, apenas un roce con las garras del joven rubio poseído por el Kyubi, quien le dijo relamiéndose los labios al ver que su chaleco comenzaba a pintarse de rojo. — Es mejor así.

Kakashi intento levantarse pero Naruto ya estaba sobre él, sosteniéndolo del cabello plateado para que sus ojos se cruzaran, repentinamente una mano acaricio su mejilla al mismo tiempo que los ojos rojos cambiaban de manera intermitente a los ojos azules del Jinchūriki. — Perdóname Kakashi, por favor.

Kakashi comenzó a revolverse sosteniendo la mano de Naruto sobre su cabeza, no permitiría que el Kyubi lo violara, el joven rubio jamás se lo perdonaría cuando recobrara la razón.

El Kyubi retomando el control del cuerpo de Naruto lo aventó en contra de uno de los arboles intentando aturdirlo, Kakashi utilizo ese momento para propulsarse del árbol e intentar huir del zorro de las nueve colas.

El Kyubi al ver que su compañero elegido aun seguía rehuyendo de su futuro le aseguro saltando en su dirección, logrando capturar al escurridizo ninja que no comprendía que ambos lo deseaban, que no permitirían que nadie más lo tuviera, doblando su brazo de manera dolorosa. — Dicen que eres un genio Kakashi, pórtate como tal.

Kakashi le dio un codazo al Kyubi en el rostro que no le hizo daño, sino por el contrario provoco que sonriera mostrando sus colmillos, la energía roja comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le decían lamiendo su oreja mientras que su brazo crujía bajó la presión. — Después de esta noche sabrán que eres mío.

Kakashi grito por culpa del dolor e inmediatamente el Kyubi sujeto su cabeza con su mano derecha y tomando un poco de impulso la golpeo en contra del suelo, esperando que fuera suficiente para mantenerlo quieto.

Alejándose apenas unos centímetros sus garras comenzaron a desgarrar el chaleco del ninja copia, descubriendo prístina piel blanca que de vez en cuando era marcada por una línea roja en donde las uñas del Kyubi habían cortado parte de su ropa.

Kakashi comenzó a despertar sintiendo las garras del Kyubi lacerar su piel al mismo tiempo que su uniforme era desgarrado con descuido, su brazo le dolía, su cabeza le palpitaba al igual que un hilito de sangre brotaba de su nariz, y otro más escurría de sus labios que se cortaron ligeramente cuando uno de sus dientes chocaron contra ellos.

Al ver que el Kyubi casi terminaba con toda su ropa volvió a revolcarse pronunciando, esperando que Naruto lo escuchara y lo detuviera. — ¡Naruto detente!

Kyubi le respondió sosteniendo sus muñecas, una a cada lado de su cabeza, subiéndose sobre él lamiendo la sangre que manaba de sus heridas con placer, haciendo que Kakashi se preguntara sí también se trataba de un vampiro. — Naruto no quiere detenernos, espero que lo entiendas.

Los labios de Kakashi fueron invadidos por la boca de Naruto, sus dientes rozando sus labios abriendo una nueva herida de la que manó sangre, la lengua del Kyubi se introdujo dentro de su boca gimiendo al saborear la sangre caliente.

Kakashi cerró los ojos intentando pensar en algo más, ignorar que el cuerpo que estaba violándolo era Naruto Uzumaki, pero el Kyubi no lo perimiría ya que al ver su intento desesperado por alejarse de ellos pronuncio separándose lo suficiente. — Eres delicioso Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi le respondió volteando en otra dirección para no ver los ojos rojos de Naruto sobre su cuerpo. — No me llames así.

El Kyubi ignoro eso ultimó y comenzó a lamer las heridas que el mismo le había hecho, hincando sus dientes en la suave piel del ninja debajo de su cuerpo, marcándolo como suyo.

No le importaba compartir a esta belleza, Naruto y él ya eran uno, ambos compartían su mente y porque no, también su corazón, por lo menos su lujuria y ambos lo deseaban, la diferencia era que él si tenía el poder para doblegar a Kakashi sin sentirse mal por eso.

Kakashi había dejado de luchar por liberarse pero estaba seguro que cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo intentaría de nuevo, y eso era muy molesto porque si no podía soltarlo no podría quitarse la barrera que le impedía sentir esa maravillosa piel contra la suya.

El Kyubi sujetando su barbilla le obligo a mirarlo a los ojos advirtiéndole imitando la voz de Naruto. — No intentes nada tonto Kakashi porque sí lo haces terminare matándote y eso destruiría a Naruto.

Los ojos del Kyubi volvieron a cambiar de color de rubí a turquesa, en sus parpados corrían cuantiosas lágrimas y la voz que hasta hace poco era firme, comenzó a quebrarse. — Perdóname Kakashi pero no puedo controlarlo.

Otra vez el Kyubi tomó control de su cuerpo. — No deseas hacerlo.

Naruto se alejo y comenzó a desvestirse, sus ojos seguían cambiando de color ocasionalmente, de azul a rojo, pero el Kyubi mantenía el control sobre su cuerpo, aun cuando escucho que le decían. — No temas Kakashi, no dejare que te mate, eso jamás.

Kakashi pensó una última vez en huir, utilizar todo su chakra en sus piernas para que lo llevaran tan lejos como pudiera correr, seguido del Kyubi, el que tarde o temprano le daría alcance, no sabía si lo mataría como se lo había prometido o sí Naruto lo evitaría, lo que sabía era que una vez que lo capturara el zorro de nueve colas sería muy violento si lo ocurrido hasta ese momento era una muestra de lo que vendría.

El Kyubi una vez desnudo, con la mente de Naruto controlando sus acciones se acerco de nueva cuenta a su futura pareja, restregando su rostro en contra de su pecho, imitando perfectamente a un gato recorrió su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Kakashi intento mantenerse quieto para minimizar el daño que el Kyubi le haría, pensaba que su brazo estaba roto, su cabeza seguía palpitándole y no deseaba ver que más podría hacerle a algunas partes mucho mas intimas de su anatomía.

El Kyubi dio dos lengüetadas a su hombría y comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada caliente y apretada, Kakashi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tuvo sexo, parecían años desde entonces.

La intrusión fue dolorosa al principio y cuando un segundo dedo siguió al primero no mejoro la sensación, en realidad empeoro provocando que rasguñara la tierra debajo de su cuerpo.

El Kyubi se relamió los labios cuando sus dedos comenzaron a efectuar un movimiento de tijeras, siguiendo las órdenes de Naruto, porque de no escuchar la voz del rubio en su cabeza o si este no tuviera tanto control sobre el zorro de nueve colas simplemente hubiera mordido el cuello de Kakashi para que no se moviera y le penetraría de un solo empujón.

Naruto no deseaba lastimar al mayor, no podía controlar al zorro pero minimizaría el daño de Kakashi al mínimo.

Sus dedos habían alcanzado un ritmo acelerado y seguían moviéndose como unas tijeras, Kakashi apretaba los dientes, cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar en algo que no fuera su situación actual, pero un tercer dedo y después un cuarto lo trajeron de regreso cuando de sus labios se escapo un gemido de dolor.

Naruto seguía buscando el ángulo preciso en donde sabía estaba la próstata de su sensei, cuando la encontró el dolor se mimetizo momentáneamente con el placer, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran para ver con horror como era introducido dentro de su cuerpo un quinto dedo.

El zorro lo estaba preparando pensó Kakashi confundido y observando los ojos del Kyubi se dio cuenta que seguían cambiando de color, eran ambos quienes estaban haciendo eso.

El Kyubi lo estaba forzando y Naruto estaba guiando al zorro para que este no lo lastimara, Kakashi tenía las piernas abiertas recibiendo la mano que seguía moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, estirándolo, apoderándose de su intimidad.

La lengua de Naruto al ver que le observaban regreso a lamer su sexo, acompañando a la mano que acariciaba con cada movimiento su próstata, lentamente su hombría comenzó a erguirse haciendo que se enfocara por primera vez en la del rubio.

Entre la mata de vello dorado su hombría ya pulsaba por enterrarse dentro de su cuerpo, Kakashi trago algo de saliva y desvió su mirada a su propio sexo, gimiendo al ver la lengua del rubio rodeándole.

El Kyubi comenzaba a desesperarse e ignorando las ordenes de Naruto, quien le decía que aun debían esperar un poco más separo la mano de la entrada del mayor, dejo de lamer su sexo y sujetando los muslos de Kakashi lo guio a su propia hombría.

Kakashi intento inútilmente alejarlo colocando sus manos contra su pecho, sin embargo, con un simple movimiento de sus caderas por fin estaba dentro de él, rodeado por esa estreches, ese calor único que sólo podía tratarse de su próximo compañero.

El ninja copia gimió al sentir como era llenado por el sexo de Naruto, dolía, era un sentimiento tan extraño que por un momento respiro hondo para intentar acostumbrarse, sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse provocando que doliera aun más.

El Kyubi no comenzó a moverse inmediatamente, aun él podía sentir como un poco de sangre escurría entre sus nalgas, al ver que seguía tensándose le susurro lamiendo su cuello, recostándose sobre su cuerpo. — Relájate o te dolerá aun más.

Kakashi abrió los ojos observando al zorro de ojos azules, quien le dijo recuperando el color carmesí — No eres el primer humano que poseo… sólo relájate.

Kakashi no podía hacerlo, como podría sabiendo que el Kyubi lo estaba montando, le costaba trabajo respirar con el cuerpo del menor sobre él suyo, con su sexo adentro de su carne, con esos ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente.

El Kyubi no espero mucho y poco a poco comenzó a moverse, provocando que Kakashi arqueara sus caderas intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo, dándole inconscientemente más espacio para llegar, si acaso se podía, todavía más profundo.

Sus manos seguían empujando el torso del menor, intentando alejarlo, el zorro de nueve colas sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano y las coloco por encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le instaba a rodear su cadera con una de sus piernas.

El sexo del Kyubi comenzó a moverse en su interior, obligándolo a acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento, encontrando después de varios intentos su próstata, provocando que Kakashi comenzara a gemir, un gemido que mesclaba el dolor y el placer en uno sólo.

Kakashi volvió a morderse el labio, intentando silenciar los gemidos que estaba profiriendo, sin embargo, el Kyubi moviéndose con mayor fuerza, cambiando un poco la posición de las caderas del mayor, sujetándolas con sus garras le ordeno. — Quiero escuchar tu voz Kakashi…

Kakashi gimió con mayor fuerza, casi gritó en esa ocasión, cerrando los ojos cuando los dientes del Kyubi mordieron su hombro, rasgando la piel, lamiendo la sangre que manaba poco después.

Kakashi recargo su rostro contra el hombro del Kyubi y sujeto sus hombros, rasguñando su espalda, perdiendo el control por completo, era imposible con su próstata siendo atacada sin piedad, la lengua de Naruto lamiendo cada parte de piel que podía encontrar, su sexo atrapado entre la fricción de sus vientres.

Repentinamente la mano del Kyubi rodeo su sexo y comenzó a acariciarlo, diciéndole con la voz de Naruto. — Te deseo tanto… eres tan hermoso…

Después de una eternidad el Kyubi vertió su semilla dentro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la suya bañaba sus vientres y los dientes afilados de Naruto se enterraban en su cuello, cortando la piel.

Podía sentir como la sangre brotaba de su herida por la cual comenzó a manar chakra del Kyubi, fundiéndose con el suyo, cerrando la herida, marcando su cuerpo como su propiedad, así cualquiera que viera la marca retrocedería presa de pánico.

Kakashi intento moverse cuando pensó que había terminado esa locura y hubiera empujado a Naruto, sí repentinamente el Kyubi no hubiera gruñido ordenándole de una forma salvaje que se quedara quieto, aun con la hombría del zorro de nueve colas dentro de su cuerpo, con su semen caliente atrapado en su interior.

Eso tenía que ser una broma pensó el mayor, acaso esperaba poder embarazarlo con esa locura, era un hombre, lo que quería decir que era un macho, y estos no se embarazaban, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba moverse el Kyubi apretaba los dientes en donde se habían hincado sobre su cuello emitiendo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

Kakashi comenzó a perder la conciencia cuando después de varios minutos, quizás una hora el Kyubi aun seguía en la misma posición, esperando que cuando despertara pudiera levantarse.

Lo que temía era la reacción de Naruto cuando supiera que había ocurrido esa noche, sólo esperaba que no lo odiara por eso.

Al despertar no lo hizo en el campo de entrenamiento, sino en una cama de hospital, la que generalmente le daban cuando regresaba de una misión muy larga en la cual había perdido toda su energía.

Cuando intento moverse Tsunade le informo manteniéndolo recostado en la cama, con una expresión que le dejo muy claro que ya lo había revisado y tomando en cuenta la clase de heridas que tenía comprendía que lo violaron esa noche. — Debes descansar Kakashi, eso es lo mejor.

Kakashi tenía un brazo entablillado, varios parches cubriendo las heridas superficiales y una venda alrededor de su cuello, hombro, cabeza y torso, se imaginaba que debía tener suturas en su ano y nalgas, por lo menos eso pensaba porque estaba seguro de haber sangrado cuando el Kyubi lo penetro.

Tsunade tomó una silla junto a él informándole con una de esas molestas listas de hospital, en la cual podía ver todas las anotaciones que la medico ninja realizo cuando lo estaba revisando, las cuales seguramente irían a su expediente poco después. — Tienes dos costillas rotas, un traumatismo craneal que causo una contusión, un brazo fracturado, varias heridas superficiales provocadas por uñas y dientes, tuve que realizar varias suturas, tenías semen cubriendo tu cuerpo…

Kakashi al principio no pronuncio ningún sonido, esperando que Tsunade hiciera la tan temida pregunta — ¿Quién fue?

Kakashi pronuncio cambiando de posición, quejándose al sentir como las suturas aun seguían muy sensibles. — No puedo decirle quien fue Hokage Sama.

Tsunade no comprendió al principio y repitió, tratando de que Kakashi entendiera que tan peligroso era su atacante, el cual pudo violar al ninja copia y dejarlo sumamente herido en los campos de entrenamiento en donde posiblemente seguiría si no fuera porque Naruto lo encontró y lo cargo hasta el hospital. — Quien sea quien te hizo esto puede volver a atacarte Kakashi o puede lastimar a otra persona, una que no tendrá tanta suerte como tú.

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza y le respondió, observando su mano sana, la cual se fue a posar en su cuello, en donde apenas se estaba formando la marca del Kyubi. — Lo sé, pero no volverá a ocurrir… sólo se propaso un poco con la fuerza, eso es todo.

Tsunade le pregunto sorprendida, esperando que ninguno de sus shinobis tuviera tendencias violentas y que Kakashi no fuera un masoquista. — ¿Estás diciendo que eso fue consensuado?

Kakashi guardo por un momento silencio, si le decía que si Tsunade lo dejaría tranquilo, como shinobi su vida privada no importaba a menos que interfiriera con sus misiones, si le decía que no, no dejaría de presionarlo hasta que le dijera el nombre de su atacante.

Una vez que supiera que se trataba de Naruto, Tsunade tendría que decirle al rubio atolondrado que había ocurrido, el joven no se lo perdonaría y ella tendría que ponerlo bajo vigilancia, sin embargo eso no era necesario porque dicho Jinchūriki saldría a un largo viaje de entrenamiento y mientras tanto podrían lidiar con esa locura.

Sin mirarla asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Tsunade no le creía, pero aceptaría su negativa, porque no le quedaba ninguna otra opción. — Muy bien Kakashi, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Kakashi no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero que más le daba, Naruto se marcharía de la aldea para entrenar, regresaría y podrían limar algunas asperezas, porque había sido el Kyubi quien lo había violado mientras que Naruto lo controló para que no le hiciera daño, más bien, se corrigió el ninja copia con algo de sorna, para que no lo matara.

Tsunade firmo algunos documentos diciéndole, o mejor dicho, ordenándole con toda la determinación que la Hokage podría mostrar. — Descansaras por cuatro semanas Kakashi, la herida de tu cuello no me gusta así que pasaras la noche aquí, mañana por la mañana Shizune te dará tu receta médica y en dos semanas hablaremos tú y yo sobre lo que en verdad ocurrió...

Kakashi estaba a punto de contradecirle cuando ella finalizo. — Se que me estas mintiendo, debes tener tus motivos pero yo tengo los míos para saber la verdad, si no es por ti, es por el bienestar de la mayoría de esta aldea, Kakashi, espero que comprendas.

El ninja copia esperaba que solamente ella lo interrogara por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, que Naruto se hubiera marchado a su entrenamiento y que pudiera descansar tranquilamente durante algunos días.

No obstante, sí Naruto recordaba lo que había ocurrido tal vez lo culparía por no haberlo detenido y si no lo hacía, haría muchas preguntas que no deseaba contestar ese día, ni en toda su vida.

Algunas horas pasaron en las cuales pudo dormir gracias a los sedativos que Tsunade le receto, al despertar observo una silueta recargada en la ventana con los brazos cruzados, esta le observaba con brillantes ojos azules.

Kakashi se sentó en la cama y le pregunto ignorando el estado en el cual se encontraba, la aprensión que sintió cuando Naruto abandono su puesto en la ventana para detenerse junto a él. — ¿Quién fue?

Kakashi intento rascarse la cabeza con la mano fracturada, encogiéndose con algo de dolor, al mismo tiempo que le respondía. — Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

Naruto enfureciéndose por esa afirmación se levanto y pronuncio sujetándolo de los hombros, confirmando que no recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior y Kakashi no deseaba que lo recordara esa noche porque en ese momento se negaría a partir. — ¡Marcharme después de lo que te hicieron! ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me vaya y deje que algún monstruo enfermo ande libre?

Kakashi utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no encogerse al mismo tiempo que le respondía tratando de sonar indiferente. — ¿Cómo piensas llegar a ser Hokage si no te marchas a entrenar?

Naruto golpeo la pared, su rostro estaba rojo por culpa de la irritación y de sus ojos manaban unas lagrimas mientras le decía. — ¡Como puedo hacerle pagar si no me dices quien fue!

Kakashi le pregunto siendo tan frío como podía, esperando que Naruto se marchara a entrenar y que le diera tiempo para decirle lo que paso esa noche. — ¿Quién dice que quiero que pague?

Naruto le respondió retrocediendo un paso, sin poder comprender como Kakashi podía perdonar a una persona que le hizo tanto daño, tratando de encontrar un nombre, alguien a quien culpar. — ¡No estás hablando en serio!

Kakashi le respondió sin sonreírle, estaba cansado para eso. — Estoy hablando en serio Naruto, deja de perder el tiempo y vete a entrenar.

Naruto en un parpadeo sostenía su mano sana suplicándole. — No me pidas eso, no ahora…

Kakashi inmediatamente se soltó ordenándole. — No me toques…

Naruto lo soltó susurrando para sí mismo, ignorando a Kakashi momentáneamente. — De verdad no me amas…

Kakashi sólo tenía dos opciones, decirle que no lo amaba o decirle que él había sido quien lo había violado la noche anterior, que le rompió costillas, el brazo y le causo una contusión, por lo que pronuncio sin mirarlo siquiera. — Confía en mí, tengo mis razones…

Naruto le pregunto con molestia, viéndolo con una indescriptible mezcla de sentimientos, uno de ellos era el desprecio. — ¿Fue Genma?

Kakashi le respondió sin poder creer lo que veía en la mirada de Naruto, quien había dicho más de una vez que lo amaba, pero que no podía confiar en él lo suficiente para esperar como lo hizo Tsunade por una respuesta. — No.

Naruto alejándose de Kakashi pronuncio entonces sin mirarlo siquiera. — Debes quererlo mucho para permitir que te trate de esta forma… yo… yo no volveré a molestarte, de veras.

Kakashi intento detener a Naruto cuando subió al marco de la ventana y salto en dirección de la calle, sin mirarlo, sin recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y sin poder confiar en su palabra.

Debía estar contento se dijo, por fin había logrado que Naruto entendiera lo que llevaba diciéndole durante todo ese tiempo, que no podrían ser felices juntos, aun así se sentía completamente miserable, ahora sólo faltaba que Tsunade o Iruka le gritaran por haber roto el corazón del rubio.

Se contentaba con verlo marchar a su postergado viaje de entrenamiento, el cual lo acercaría aun más al puesto de Hokage y sólo duraría dos años, él podría sobrevivir dos años sin Naruto.

Y Naruto podría sobrevivir toda su vida sin él, porque después de todo existían mucho mejores partidos que él, aunque las palabras del Kyubi antes de marcharse aun seguían inquietándolo.

"Volveremos a vernos, compañero mío"


End file.
